


Date Night by Kexing [PODFIC]

by dragoninasuitcase



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase
Summary: Response to a prompt on the Hikago prompt meme "Akira decides to try taking Hikaru out on a "normal person's date". It would probably help if he told Hikaru it was a date."





	Date Night by Kexing [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Date Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/767691) by [Kexing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kexing/pseuds/Kexing). 

**download and/or stream the MP3 file [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rHb_o6bWZqDa65z8MCWQbIen_wsrAO6D).**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for listening! i’m still a beginner, so, uh...
> 
> if anyone wants to recommend fics to pod, feel free to let me know!


End file.
